1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide surface construction constituting a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such conventionally known slide surface construction is an Fe-plated layer which is formed around the outer peripheral surfaces of a land portion and a skirt portion of a base material of an aluminum alloy, for example, in a piston for an internal combustion engine, in order to improve the wear resistance of the piston.
However, under existing circumstances where a high speed and a high output of the internal combustion engine are desired, the prior art slide surface constructions suffer from problems of insufficient oil retaining property, i.e., oil retention, and poor initial conformability and seizure resistance.